


Minimalist (Minute)

by lookie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Microphilia, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, and all just smut at the end, inappropriate use of cotton buds, literally all just fluff at the start, tiny!Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookie/pseuds/lookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rattling in Chanyeol's house wasn't uncommon, but a 5" person living in his attic was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minimalist (Minute)

**Author's Note:**

> omg i had a mighty need  
> so uh  
> inappropriate use of cotton buds later on in the fic ??  
> big baby yeol taking care of even bigger (smaller) baby hunnie

5”

 

The rattling in Chanyeol’s attic wasn’t uncommon, according to the landlord. He’d said it was just the heating that was making the noise, complete with an uncomfortable smile.

 

The rattling wasn’t uncommon, but it was annoying. He’d mentioned it to Tao and Minseok when they’d first visited, asking about the probability of mice or insects, shaking his head when the couple cowered in fear.

 

“Who kills the spiders in your relationship?” Chanyeol sighed. digging the heels of his hands into his eyes.

 

“Jongdae,”

 

So when the rattling began again at 3am, Chanyeol slammed his laptop closed and grabbed the nearest pair of cloves, along with a flashlight and a glass cup.

 

He threw the torch and cup up first, waiting to hear the glass shatter. When Chanyeol decided nothing had broken, he climbed up after them.

 

Armed with a shitty torch and a glass from Ikea, he scouted the room. The lack of 10,000 spiders emerging from the darkness calmed his nerves a bit, carefully sneaking over to the only objects in the room, some stacked boxes in the corner of the attic.

 

Chanyeol didn’t know what to expect when he kicked the boxes away and shone his flashlight at the small thing lying in the middle, but he didn’t expect it to move so slowly.

 

Panicking, Chanyeol slammed the glass over the creature and took a step back, light still focussed on it. The creature slowly blinked away, startling from the intensity of the light against it’s sleepy eyes.

 

Chanyeol expected the creature to be aggressive, try and knock the glass over maybe, but it only stood up, tapping weakly on the glass with small fists. He took a step towards the glass, deeming that the creature was harmless, and knelt down, lifting the glass slightly.

 

The creature was human-or appeared to be-around 5” tall. He (Chanyeol guessed it was a ‘he’, he would ask later.) was skinny with long legs for his size, literal dirty blond hair and ragged clothes. He looked barely alive and Chanyeol felt a twinge of guilt for disturbing it.

 

“Hey..” Chanyeol tried, attempting to keep his voice down in case he startled the boy again. He lifted the glass all the way off and the creature stumbled forward, sitting cross legged on the filthy attic floor as he blinked slowly up at Chanyeol.

 

“Hi,” His voice was raw from lack of use yet still soft, sleepy.

 

“You-Um,” Chanyeol began, pointing to the boy. “You’re very small. So like-What are you doing in my house..?”

 

“Your house?” The boy raised an eyebrow. “Last time I checked, I was here before you,”

 

Chanyeol’s eyebrow twitched and he clutched the glass in his hand, ready to cage the creature if it started to piss him off.

 

“I didn’t even know you lived here,” Chanyeol shrugged, rubbing his eyes with the back of his gloved hand.

 

“Do you always dress like that?” The creature asked, ignoring Chanyeol.

 

“No. My fashion sense is worse than Hello Kitty pyjama bottoms and leather gloves at 3am,” Chanyeol rolled his eyes, dropping his equipment and peeling his gloves off, sticking a finger out to the creature. “I’m Chanyeol,”

 

The creature hesitated before wrapping his fingers around Chanyeol’s index finger, not quite reaching all the way.

 

“Sehun,”

  
  


Sehun, as it turns out, was a he. He was also exactly 5”3mm tall and had lived in Chanyeol’s attic for as long as he could remember.

 

“You’re filthy,” Chanyeol announced as he carefully carried Sehun into his living room, the boy sitting on the palm of his hand.

 

“Yeah, well.” Sehun offered nothing else after that, shrugging instead as Chanyeol filled up his sink with warm water.

 

“Stay here,” Chanyeol muttered as he sat Sehun down on the counter, rushing into the bathroom to grab the tub of cotton buds.

 

Sehun was mooching about when Chanyeol returned, scrambling behind the bottle of soap at Chanyeol’s shout of: “You moved!”

 

“Didn’t,” Sehun argued quietly, peeking out from behind the green liquid.

 

Chanyeol reached over and picked the soap bottle up, watching as Sehun’s small fingers slid down the bottle i attempt to keep hold of it. He squirted some of the soap into the shallow water and swirled it around.

 

“Get undressed,” Chanyeol flicked the lights on and turned just in time to see Sehun squint at the sudden light.

Sehun sat in the soapy water and Chanyeol gently rubbed his face with a wet cotton bud, enjoying the disapproving look Sehun gave him whenever Chanyeol got a bit too carried away with watching Sehun’s cheeks smush with every light circle.

 

Sehun obediently held his arms out when Chanyeol asked him to, watching milky skin emerge from it’s layer of dirt. Chanyeol slowly washed Sehun’s fingers, staring in fascination at how small they really were. He switched to the other end of the cotton bud to scrub Sehun’s chest, snorting at the noise the smaller made when the cotton passed over his tiny nipple.

 

Chanyeol turned him around and scrubbed Sehun’s back, watching the smaller loll his head to the side at the attention.

 

Sehun grabbed another cotton bud at some point and began to wash his lower half, batting the utensil out of Chanyeol’s fingers.

 

“Go away now,” Sehun huffed as he began to wash his legs.

 

Instead, Chanyeol rifled through boxes looking for towels, grabbing the oldest one he could find and cutting a chunk out of it that would be small enough for Sehun to use.

There wasn’t any point searching for clothes small enough for Sehun to wear, and Chanyeol sighed at the thought of the clean boy having to wear his old, dirty clothes until Chanyeol could find a replacement.

 

Sehun had finished washing himself when Chanyeol returned, staring expectantly at the taller male.

 

“My hair,”

 

“Can’t you do it yourself? You wanted to wash yourself,” Chanyeol hummed as he searched through his cupboard for something Sehun could eat,

 

“Chanyeol,”

 

So Chanyeol trudged back to his bathroom to grab his shampoo and conditioner, squeezing the tiniest amount onto his index finger before rubbing it into Sehun’s hair, careful not to jolt the small boy’s head too much.

 

Sehun had his eyes closed as Chanyeol washed his hair, relaxing completely and not flinching one bit when Chanyeol grabbed a shot glass out a open box to dump clean water onto Sehun’s head, repeating the action a couple more times to make sure all the suds were out.

 

He massaged conditioner into Sehun’s hair with his thumb, index finger pressed against Sehun’s cheek and middle finger against his neck to keep his head still. Sehun almost fell asleep there and he jolted awake when Chanyeol tapped his nose twice, cooing as Sehun opened his sleepy eyes at Chanyeol for the second time that day.

 

Sehun scrambled out of the sink and wrapped himself in the makeshift towel, shaking small droplets of water from his hair.

 

“Chanyeol,”

 

So they sat in Chanyeol’s bed, Sehun sitting on Chanyeol’s bent knee as the taller leaned against his headboard, gently rubbing circles on Sehun’s head to dry his hair. Reluctant, Chanyeol insisted that Sehun only wear his trousers, save him getting too dirty again.

 

Sehun was yawning, a small, cute little noise that Chanyeol squished Sehun’s cheek again at.

 

“Where do you want to sleep?” Chanyeol asked, already stripping his shirt for a cleaner one since Sehun had splashed him with the soapy water when he’d accidentally pressed the cotton bud into Sehun’s side, startling a giggle out of him.

 

“Here,” Sehun shrugged, jumping up onto the opposite pillow.

 

“I might crush you, though,” Chanyeol worried his lip and Sehun rolled his eyes. “

 

“You won’t. I’ll be here,” Sehun patted his pillow and lay down on his stomach, staring at Chanyeol as the taller slipped under the covers.

 

“Won’t you be cold?” Chanyeol reached over to pet Sehun’s now fluffy hair, eyes softening as Sehun’s closed.

 

“Go out and buy me clothes and stuff tomorrow or I’m going back in your attic,”

 

6”

 

Sehun grew overnight, Chanyeol noted as he noticed Sehun’s trousers only reached to his knees now.

 

“Is it worth me buying you clothes now if you grow an inch every so often? When do you stop growing? Do you ever stop growing?” Chanyeol questioned as he sorted through his wardrobe.

 

“Do you want me to be naked every day? I stop growing when I’m 10” which should be in about a month. So make do,” Sehun waved his hand dismissively and Chanyeol frowned.

 

“I don’t know where to buy small clothes. There’s doll clothes but they’re all made of shit fabric,” Chanyeol sighed. “I’m not sure if I can make any, either,”

 

“Make any?” Sehun asked, crawling onto the edge of the bed to watch Chanyeol. “What do you mean?”

 

“I can sew and shit, but I’ve never made anything smaller than baby’s clothing,” Chanyeol looked up to see Sehun’s amazed expression.

 

“Try it,”

  
  


It was a disaster. Chanyeol ended up having to call his friend from Uni, Yixing, to help. Yixing was gifted in this field, easily stitching something together for Sehun to wear until he grew. Yixing never asked and never pushed when Chanyeol stuttered out an excuse, smiling gently with a promise to call him later.

 

Sehun stood proudly in his new clothing, tugging at the hem of his shirt.

 

“Wow,”

 

“It suits you,” Chanyeol commented, nodding. “Xing gave me some tips about it, so i’ll probably be able to make you something if you need anything else,”

 

“Make me a rope to get back up onto your bed,”

 

To: Hun [14:15 07/05/15]  
idk theyve got the usual, most of its girly shit or racecar tracks. or really expensive.

 

From: Hun [14:16 07/05/15]

oi. its not wasting if im going to be living in it. dont be a bitch.

 

Chanyeol scowled as he read the text Sehun had sent him. He’d left Sehun with his IPod and dragged Tao to go shopping with him, now he was stuck in Toys’R’Us, glaring at the dollhouses available.

 

Tao was leaning his chin on Chanyeol’s shoulder, scanning the shelves.

 

“That one?” Tao pointed to a gender neutral looking house that seemed to be of decent make and price.

 

Chanyeol quickly snapped a picture and sent it to Sehun, awaiting the younger’s response.

 

To: Hun [14:19 07/05/15]

how abt this?   
IMG_153

 

From: Hun [14:19 07/05/15]

i like it. did your friend choose that one?

 

To: Hun [14:20 07/05/15]

shut up. omw back.

 

Chanyeol huffed and grabbed the large box, muttering about how nice he was while Tao trailed behind him, shaking his head.

 

Sehun, Chanyeol had to admit, was the cutest thing he ever laid eyes on.

 

Turns out, the dollhouse was much larger than both Sehun and Chanyeol had thought, nearly the height of Chanyeol’s bed.

 

Chanyeol sat on the floor, watching Sehun explore his new house with enthusiastic eyes. Sehun insisted on keeping the house closed, peering at Chanyeol through the clear plastic windows. The tiny patting of Sehun’s feet could be faintly heard and Chanyeol tried his best not to curl up and cry at how cute it was.

 

Eventually, the front door to the dollhouse opened and Sehun peeked out, catching Chanyeol’s eye and smiling at Chanyeol for the first time.

  
  


7”

 

Chanyeol spent half the day making clothes for Sehun, just the basics. A couple pairs of trousers, shirts, boxers, pyjamas. Over the past two weeks, Chanyeol had learned that Sehun’s favourite colour was light blue, so he tried to make most of his clothes out of such fabric.

 

Sehun wasn’t as stubborn and ungrateful as Chanyeol thought he would be, bowing deeply and thanking him softly when Chanyeol presented him with new clothes if he’d grown. He also found out that Sehun was a big fan of fruits and vegetables, clambering up onto the counter and standing by the fridge until Chanyeol gave in and grabbed a knife to cut Sehun some food.

 

Sehun sat on Chanyeol’s stomach, slice of cucumber held between both his hands as he nibbled on it, watching Chanyeol’s finger type out an essay for school.

 

Chanyeol’s reaction was faster than Sehun’s, lifting his hand from his computer to wipe the juice from Sehun’s chin before going back to his essay. Sehun tilted his head back to question Chanyeol, but the taller man's eyes were glossy and his eyebags were more prominent than usual, so Sehun only finished his food and curled up against Chanyeol stomach, gently rubbing circles against his t-shirt.

 

Sehun awoke to Chanyeol shutting his laptop down, pressing down on his eye sockets to relieve some of the aching.

 

Sehun opened his mouth to speak but closed it again when Chanyeol let out a tired sigh, sinking down into the bed and tugging his covers up to his waist.

 

“Sorry Hun, I think I’m gonna sleep soon. Do you need anything else before I’m out for the night?” Chanyeol looked down at the tiny boy staring apologetically up at him.

 

Sehun shook his head, nosing at Chanyeol’s shirt, breathing in the familiar scent. “No, I’m good,”

 

“Alright,” Chanyeol sat up just enough to gently wrap his fingers around Sehun’s waist, tugging him off. Sehun gripped Chanyeol’s shirt and shook his head again.

 

“I wanna sleep with you,”

  
  


8”

 

“You’ve got a tiny person living with you,” Minseok deadpanned as he stared at Chanyeol blocking his bedroom door. “Do we need to call a mental asylum?”

 

“Seriously-don’t-Minseok I know you will. Just ask Yixing, he knows,” Chanyeol tried but Minseok raised his eyebrows even further.

 

“Yixing’s stoned 90% of the time, I’m not trusting his judgement,”

 

“Tao knows!” Chanyeol pointed to the taller boy and Tao raised his eyebrows in a similar fashion.

 

“I do?”

 

“You came shopping with me!”

 

“Oh, that’s what that was for? Sorry, I didn’t care,” Minseok snorted and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist.

 

“You’re crazy dude, but whatever, I won’t call the nut house just yet,”

 

Chanyeol sighed as he bid them farewell a few hours later, shuffling into his bedroom to make Sehun some new clothes, no doubt he’d grown even more.

 

What he didn’t expect to find was Sehun curled up on Chanyeol’s pillow, hands shoved between his closed thighs.

 

“Sehun?” Chanyeol spoke quietly, approaching the younger silently.

 

Sehun whined, a pitiful sound and sat up, kneeling and rutting against his own hands.

 

“Chanyeol,”

So Chanyeol kicked his jeans off and tugged his boxers down, staring down at Sehun who was sitting on his lower abdomen, facing away from Chanyeol.

 

“Sehun,” Chanyeol tried again, earning a light slap from the younger.

 

“Shut up,” Sehun edged closer and Chanyeol loosely wrapped his fingers around his own cock, stroking himself to full hardness and swiping his finger over the slit. Sehun watched the movement and leaned towards Chanyeol’s hand as he pushed his pre-come smeared finger towards Sehun’s mouth.

 

The younger hesitated before gripping Chanyeol’s finger with both hands and licking the digit clean, grimacing slightly at the taste.

 

“How do you want to do this?” Chanyeol asked quietly, slowly jerking himself off as Sehun licked his lips.

 

“I want to-” Sehun pushed at Chanyeol’s thumb and he let go, watching Sehun wrap his small hands around the length of Chanyeol’s cock. He groaned at the sight, at how even with both hands, Sehun couldn’t wrap them around his entire width.

 

Chanyeol watched in awe as Sehun worked him to completion, how he focused mainly on the head and just below, since he couldn’t actually stroke him too well. He mouthed just under the head and Chanyeol threw his head back at the feeling of Sehun’s small fingers tracing the prominent vein along the side.

 

Sehun was blushing, cheeks red and panting as he grinded down against the base of Chanyeol’s dick, rubbing his fingers under the head.

 

Chanyeol came like that, bucking up into Sehun’s tiny hands as he came on Sehun’s face-at his request. Chanyeol panted as he watched Sehun wipe some come off his face, licking his fingers clean as he shoved his other hand down his trousers, bent over himself and leaning his head against Chanyeol’s now flaccid cock.

 

If he hadn’t of just come, the sight of Sehun so worked up-because of him-would be enough to get him hard again.

 

He watched Sehun get himself off, tapping his back and turning Sehun around to face him. It was a beautiful sight, the white come dripping down his chin against the red background of his face, gasping Chanyeol’s name as he jerked himself off, back arching and a silent shout on his tongue as he came, huffing and collapsing on Chanyeol’s stomach.

 

Chanyeol cleaned them both up, wiping down Sehun’s face and promising to give him a bath later. He tucked himself back into his boxers and left Sehun to do the same, as he didn’t want to hurt the younger.

 

Sehun snuggled closer when Chanyeol slipped into the other side of the bed, a sleepy smile on his face.

  
  


9”

 

“I want you to finger me,” Sehun said as Chanyeol was cutting him some carrot pieces and the latter nearly choked on his own spit.

 

“ _Sehun_ -”

 

“Chanyeol,”

 

So Chanyeol watched as Sehun worked himself open on his own tiny fingers, kneeling with his legs spread on Chanyeol’s stomach. Tiny gasps escaped pink lips and Sehun closed his eyes, head hanging low as he tapped Chanyeol’s stomach with his free hand.

 

Chanyeol grabbed the bottle of lube and held it in front of Sehun, squeezing a bit so it beaded at the opening, just enough for Sehun to re-coat his fingers and push the third finger in.

 

Chanyeol held his hand out for Sehun to choose, watching the younger squint at his choices.

 

“You have fat fingers,”

 

“Good for you,”

 

Sehun shrugged and pointed to his index finger and Chanyeol winced internally.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you,”

 

“If it hurts I’ll say, and you better stop,” Sehun threatened, although it wasn’t as intimidating considering he was on his elbows and knees, legs spread wide.

 

Chanyeol sighed and coated his index finger in a generous amount of lube, shifting so he was lying down on his stomach behind Sehun, cheek resting on his upper arm. Sehun tugged Chanyeol’s hand towards himself and gripped his finger, glancing behind him as Chanyeol ran his thumb up his thighs.

 

“So pretty,” Chanyeol breathed out and Sehun rested his forehead against Chanyeol’s fingernail, huffing out a plead.

 

Sehun actually yelped when he felt Chanyeol’s finger press against his entrance, pushing in just slightly. Chanyeol paused and stroked his thumb over Sehun’s hair, trying to soothe the younger.

 

“Are you alright? Maybe I should try my small finger-”

 

“No, It’s-I’m fine,” Sehun breathed, gripping Chanyeol’s finger harder. “Keep going,”

 

Chanyeol worried his lip but did as Sehun asked, slowly pushing his finger in further. “Tell me when to stop, because I can’t tell,”

 

Chanyeol didn’t even get past the first knuckle when Sehun pounded his tiny fists against Chanyeol’s palm, gasping that that was as much as he could take.

 

Chanyeol nodded and paused to let Sehun adjust, trying to move as little as possible. He watched Sehun’s shaky breaths, the occasional surprised moan whenever Chanyeol turned his finger to the side slightly.

 

“Alright.. Okay,” Sehun glanced behind him to meet Chanyeol’s lidded gaze, quickly turning back to use Chanyeol’s finger as a pillow again.

 

Chanyeol moved slow at first, careful he might break the younger if he moved too fast.

 

Sehun’s small moans eventually filled the air as Chanyeol pushed his finger in with a little more force, Sehun still gripping onto his index finger. Chanyeol twisted his finger and crooked it downwards slightly, causing Sehun to let out a loud gasp, nuzzling Chanyeol’s finger and panting.

 

“Please,” Sehun begged, rocking back against Chanyeol’s finger. Chanyeol wanted nothing more than to be able to flip the younger over and fuck him into the bed, but this was the best substitute for both of them.

 

Chanyeol rubbed the spot with the pad of his finger, feeling the strain of his erection against his boxers at Sehun’s shameless moans.

 

Chanyeol twisted his finger to the side again and Sehun bit down on Chanyeol’s finger, shooting strings of white onto Chanyeol’s bedsheets with a loud moan.

 

Chanyeol slowly pulled his finger out and wiped it on his boxers, huffing a laugh as Sehun collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily.

 

Sehun rolled over onto his back to find Chanyeol looked at him, smiling slightly.

 

“What?” Sehun huffed, scrambling away as Chanyeol leaned over to tap his nose.

 

“You’re cute,” Chanyeol hummed, pressing his cheek into the mattress near Sehun.

 

Sehun turned his face away and sat down in front of Chanyeol, pushing some hair out of the other’s eyes.

 

“Yeah, well,” Sehun rolled his eyes, watching Chanyeol blink slowly up at him. Something about the look Chanyeol was giving him made his tiny heart beat faster, and without thinking he crawled forwards to press a kiss to Chanyeol’s bottom lip.

 

Chanyeol closed his eyes and pressed his lips back slightly, humming in content. Sehun shuffled closer and began to pepper Chanyeol’s face with small kisses and noises of affection, hands resting on Chanyeol’s nose as he leaned up to kiss the older male’s closed eyelids.

 

Sehun whined in the back of his throat when Chanyeol plucked him away from his face, scooting up the bed to lie down properly, placing Sehun on the opposite pillow. Sehun stood there for a moment before waddling over to Chanyeol and lying down on his pillow, snuggled up against his hair.

  
  


10”

 

Sehun lay sprawled out on Chanyeol’s left palm, legs hanging uselessly either side of his wrist as he let the younger grind his cock against the pad of his right thumb. Sehun licked and bit at Chanyeol’s left thumb, spit sliding down his chin as he panted, cheeks flushed red.

 

Sehun gripped Chanyeol’s left pinkie finger for support, head thrown back against his index and middle finger which were holding him up for support.

 

Sehun had stopped growing now, which meant no more worrying about clothes for Sehun, as he would never grow out of them. It also meant he was bigger and it was easier for Chanyeol to do the things that Sehun had wanted when he was only 7” tall.

 

Chanyeol pulled his right thumb away and Sehun made a noise in the back of his throat which died out when Chanyeol pulled a cotton bud from his nightstand. He dipped one end of the cotton but into the bottle of lube before bringing it to Sehun’s entrance, teasing him with it.

 

Sehun made a pathetic noise and Chanyeol slowly pushed the cotton bud into him, only until where the cotton stopped. Chanyeol hummed and slowly twirled the stick from side to side, emitting a loud moan from the younger.

 

Sehun gasped when Chanyeol started to thrust the bud in and out, careful to only let the soft part of the bud enter.

 

When Sehun started to fuck himself down onto the bud, Chanyeol stopped, only spinning it from side to side as Sehun got himself off.

 

Sehun reached down to wrap his fingers around his cock, jerking himself off while Chanyeol rubbed the soft cotton against his walls.

 

Sehun’s eyes went wide when he came on Chanyeol’s face, quickly covering his mouth.

 

Chanyeol blinked and pulled the cotton bud out of Sehun, pushing it into the younger’s arms who held it, still watching Chanyeol.

 

He nearly choked when Chanyeol wiped Sehun’s come off his face, licking his fingers clean before wiping them both down and carrying Sehun into the kitchen.

 

Sehun hugged the carrot piece Chanyeol offered him to his chest and Chanyeol cooed at him, squishing his cheeks together.

  
  


Chanyeol sighed as he snuggled into bed, Sehun lying in his open palm.

 

He closed his eyes and puckered his lips up, only having to wait 2 seconds before he heard Sehun move, shuffle over, and plant a kiss on his bottom lip.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


72”

 

Chanyeol didn’t wake up to a tiny Sehun lying asleep in his open palm where he’d left him, nor did he wake up to a tiny Sehun pattering around on the pillow while he waited for Chanyeol to wake up.

 

Chanyeol woke up to a 6’ Sehun lying asleep in his open palm and giving him a dead arm.

 

Chanyeol woke up to a sleepy, doe-eyed Sehun blinking up at him, and the first thing he did was press full lips to Chanyeol’s.

 

 


End file.
